The invention relates to a wood burning heating unit and particularly concerns a wood burning heating unit for reclaiming waste heat by water flow.
Fireplaces and free standing wood burning space heaters or stoves generally contain a combustion chamber in which wood or a similarly combustible material is burned to produce heat. In some prior units the heat is directly radiated into the room from the fire and/or from a heated portion of the unit. In other prior units room air is circulated by convection through ductwork within the unit to extract waste heat from the flue gases. Although some waste heat is recovered a large portion may continue to be lost and therefore not available as usable room heat. Also the collected heat is added to the already heated space adjacent to the heating unit. This permits continued existance of distance cold areas in the room as well as high temperatures in the room adjacent the heating unit.